Harry Potter and the Strange Adventures
by hpfanficlover
Summary: very good in the fifth year of harry PG13 for later chapters please R&R it has Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny please read chapter up please read whole story before reviewing
1. Chatroom

A/N hello this my first fan fic so I am sorry if it`s not the best I really can`t spell at all so don`t mind the spelling errors. I am not the best English student ,but I decioned to write a fanfic any way since you all have so much fun  
  
  
  
Chatper 1 :Chatroom   
  
On a pleasant afternoon on pivet drive,the famos Harry Potter was still sleeping. Ahh Ahh sceamed harry. He woke with starle. His scar was hurting so bad, but it had hurt before right before his fourth year at his school Hogwarts. Then he had a dream about Volenmout or was it a just dream. It was the year Volenmout had came back to power. Then an owl sailed down onto his lap. It was Hedwig. Maybe she had a message from Ron. Harry asked Ron if he could come over to stay for the rest of the summer. He hated staying with the Dursely`s. They hardly ever feed him. He was thinking about calling child aubuse, but they would probely stare him then. Harry got out of his bed and deacted the letter that Hedwig had. It was from Ron. It read  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hi., It`s me Ron. Not having much fun here. Mum is making me study for my O.W.L.`s and she is making Fred and George study for their N.E.W.T`s. I don`t reckon they like it. Mum is so worry about you. Here is some snacks and cake. Well, sure you can come over. Maybe then mum will stop making me study. I`m sure Herione would be proud. You can come over on Saturday. Great, see you. We`ll come and get you. Be ready  
Your Friend  
Ron   
  
Great, I get to go over Ron`s Sweetness! Wow, look at all this food. I'm not going to be able to eat all of this before Saturday. He looked at his calendar it was July 19 Thursday. On Saturday, he would get to go to Ron`s. I will be there for my birthday. Double Sweetness! Better go tell uncle Vernon. He'll be happy to get rid of me. Harry ran down stairs, but no one was around. He looked outside no one. Strange Wait there was a note on the table.  
  
Harry,  
We went to Six Flags. Be back around 9:00 p.m. Left some orange for lunch and dinner.  
Aunt Pentia  
  
Wow, the whole house to himself for a while at least. What should he do I could call Heriomione, but he didn't have her number. He could call Ron, but I don't think he knows how to use the phone. Very well, He didn't have his number either. O, the computer. He ran up to Dudley`s room. He logged on to the computer. He saw Dudley go online before, but he wasn't sure what to do. It said log on as Dudley15fat, Carmen69, Pokemaster8 or Guest. Well, harry didn't want to go on as Dudley, so he made up the name Famosboy31. It made sense to him. He wonder if any if his muggle born friends had a computer. He searches for a chatroom. First he search wizard, but nothing that would be anything he would know. Then he search Hogwarts. 1 result came in. The school of Hogwarts chatroom there was like 1,000 members, but only 4 inside the chatroom. He entered the room.  
The school of Hogwarts chatroom  
  
Famosboy31 enter the chatroom  
Ilovehouseelfs01: Hello are you harry?  
Famosboy31: yea, Hermione  
Ilovehouseelfs01: Hi harry. I have a computer, but I wasn't sure if any else has one and I found out that most wizard do have them. How did u get online? The Dursely`s let u?  
Famosboy31: Yea, the Dursely`s left they went to Six Flags. So I though I would try it.  
Ilovehouseelfs01: kewl  
Twintroubles55: hey harry what's up  
Famosboy31: how did u know my name?  
Twintroubles55: It's Fred no it's George fine it's both of us  
Famosboy31: wow u have a computer  
Twintrouble55: yea, we made mum get one went Lee told how kewl it is.  
Famosboy31: Sweet, where is Ron?  
Twintroubles55: Ron, oh he is punished  
Famosboy31: For what?  
Twintroubles55: HaHaHa oh, we kinda played a trick on him. Ha Ha  
Ilovehouseelfs01: You guys are horrible to play a trick on poor Ron he's been studying really hard  
Twintroubles55: somebody likes someone  
Ilovehouseelfs01: o, shut up  
Famosboy31: can I talk to him  
Twintroubles55: yea I`ll go get him  
Famosboy31: yea, thanks hey Hermione R U going to Ron`s   
Ilovehouseelfs01: yea on Monday  
Famosboy31: really I'm going on Saturday  
Famosboy31: really I'm going on Saturday  
Ilovehouseelfs01: what Ron told me that his family was going down to the Adriatic Sea for the weekend what a liar  
Twintroubles55: We are  
Famosboy31: Ron  
Ilovehouseelfs01: Ron  
Twintroubles55: No just me George, Fred went to get Ron  
Famosboy01: maybe Ron`s taking me along  
Twintroubles55: yea, Ron didn't want Hermione to go he didn't think she would like it  
Ilovehouseelfs01: I would so  
Twintroubles55: Ron's coming  
Twintroubles55: Hi guys wait let me switch to another s.n.  
Ilovehouseelfs01: What is this about not inviting me to the Sea  
Redfox6: just didn't think u would want to come  
Ilovehouseelfs01: Well, I want to go  
Redfox6: fine u can come   
Famosboy31: when U R coming to get me?  
Ilovehouseelfs01: and me  
Redfox6:@6:00am Saturday   
Famosboy31:ok great maybe you could come get me tomorrow less of the dursely is the best  
Redfox6:sure how about 10:00 am   
Famosboy31:great  
Ilovehouseelfs01: and me  
Redfox6: fine u too  
Famosboy31:hey when I sign on there were 4 people in here  
Pureblood1:HaHaHa  
Pureblood left the chatroom  
Redfox6: Malfoy  
Ilovehouseelfs01: WHAT A SPY  
Famosboy31: Should I bring any thing special to the beach  
Redfox6: yea, summer clothes and your bathing suit  
Famosboy31: ok  
Ilovehouseelfs01: bye it's time for dinner  
Redfox6: I better go too  
Ilovehouseelfs01 left the chatroom  
Redfox6 left the chatroom   
Famosboy31 left the chatroom  
  
Wow,the internet is so cool. No wonder Dudley is always on. Better get somthing to eat. So, he got some snacks and cake he got from Mrs.Weasley. The time was 7 :30. So, he went down stairs and watched a movie. It was called Three Krate Kids. No, wonder Dudley like it. It had so much fighting. He hear a car pull it to the driveway. Harry quickly shut off the t.v. off and sat down. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Pentia, Dudley came in the door.  
``Boy what are you doing``, said Uncle Vernon.  
``Just clening the house``, lied Harry.  
`` Well, should you be in bed``, yelled Uncle Vernon.  
``My friend Ron invited me over to his house for the rest of the summer``, said Harry.  
``Well, they better be arriving normaly``, answer Uncle Vernon.  
Harry went up stairs and on his way up, he heared Dudley telling Aunt Pentia, he didn`t want to be here went the werid people came. Well, Dudley`s had a few actindents in the past.   
When I am a older wizard he`ll be sorry harry thout  
He ran upstairs to go pack for Ron`s. He didn`t mention to Uncle Vernon that he would be going to the beach. He thout about sending a letter to Sirius, but he had no idea where he was. He had last told him he was spying on a old Deatheater as a dog. He packed and did some homework and soon fell asleep.  
  
A/n Thank please review and tell me what you think more chatpers to come thanks again if you review I will gladly read your stories and review them 


	2. Back to the Burrow

A/n hello again just want to tell you don`t forget to review I just got a new labtop k please R&R ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter k   
  
Chapter 2: Back to the Burrow  
  
Knock Knock. Aunt Pentia knocked on Harry's door.  
" Fine I am up", said Harry.  
No one said anything. Aunt Pentia must have left. Harry got out of bed. His clock said it was 9:01 a.m. Only 1 hour till Ron will come to get him. Good he couldn't stand the Dursely`s much longer. He got dressed, then looked over his stuff to see that he had packed right. He went down stairs to see if he could have some breakfast. Then he felt the house shake. It must have been time for Dudley`s favorite t.v. show. Every Friday at 9:30 the shakes because Dudley runs from the breakfast table to the t.v. Harry didn't know what show Dudley watched nor did he care. All Harry cared about was Ron coming to get him. When he was downstairs, he saw Dudley`s eye glued to the t.v. Sometimes Harry doubt that he was related to him. Harry got some bananas to eat, and then there was a knock on the door. He ran to get it, but Uncle Vernon got it already. There was a rather tall man standing at the door. It was Mr. Weasley and next to him a boy almost as tall as the man. It was Harry Potter's best friend Ron.  
"Hi Harry.", said Ron.  
"Hi Ron", said Harry and then they laughed.  
"Fred George go get Harry's truck", said Mr. Weasley.  
"Ok dad", replied Fred and George in unison.   
"So Harry, how was your vacation so far", asked Mr. Weasley.  
"Well, not very good I am with them" Harry said and he pointed to the Dursleys  
"Well, mine wasn't the best either all I've been doing is studying.", said Ron, " But this vacation is well deserved.  
"Yea, what are the plans for that" asked Harry.  
"Well, we are going to pickup Hermonie, then get Lee Jordan, then go back to the burrow and get ready, then we will leave for the portkey at 6:00 p.m., then find the portkey and we should arrive safely on the Adriatic coast." replied Mr. Weasley.  
"Cool so who are all going", said Harry.  
Ron answer, " Mum, dad, Bill, Charlie, Persey, George, Fred, Lee, Ginny, Ginny's friend Mandy, Hermonie, you, and me. That's 13 people"  
"Almost couldn't convincids Persey to go, but I told him that he could come meet the Croatian Minster of Magic and jumped at the offer", said Mr. Weasley.  
Fred and George came down with Harry's truck and Hedwig. They were laughing. Mr. Weasley gave them a stern look.  
"Don't worry we didn't do anything" said Fred.  
"Ok, bye Mr.& Mrs.Dursley.",said Mr.Weasley.  
"Bye" said Harry not meaning it.  
They got in the car Mr.Weasley baroned from the Ministry. There a lot of room in the car since Harry and Ron were in the back by themselves.  
"What are we going to do at the beach?" asked Harry.  
"What do you mean, you swim or tan or surf ", answered Ron.  
"Oh, sorry I've never been ", said Harry, "The Dursleys never took me"  
"Well it is the best you will love it. We reserved this huge beach house. The ministry got it for us. It's right on the beach. Too bad we couldn't stay longer.", said Mr.Weasley, "Here we are at Hermoine's house."  
At this Fred and George started to laugh and Ron turn red. Harry thought he shouldn't say anything. Harry, Ron, and Mr.Weasley went up to the door. Fred and George stayed back for ovilesus reasons. They knocked on Hermoine's door. Her house was very big and had a nice big yard. A kind woman opened the door. It must have been Hermoine's mum. She said, "Come in and make yourselves at home, Hermione will be down soon"  
"Ok", answered Harry and Ron.  
Mr. Weasley took Hermoine's trunk, which was neatly placed by the door. Harry heard Mrs.Ganger call Hermione down. Ron looked uneasily tense. Wonder why thought Harry. Hermione came down and smiled at them.  
"Hello Harry, Ron", said Hermione.  
"Hi", they both said.  
It is good for all three of them to be together again thought Harry.   
"Hermione, Did you get to visit Victor", asked Harry. Ron cliched his fists at his name.  
"Well, my parents didn't want me going there by myself since they never even met him before plus we decided just to be pen pals. We just write to each other, but next year, when the qution world cup is in Bulgaria he said I could come and I could bring you guys.", said Hermione.   
" Really", said Ron, then he got a hold of himself and said, " Oh, like I would want to go there"  
"Sorry I mention it", said Harry, "So, how many rooms are there in the beach house."  
"What beach house?", said Hermione.  
"We are staying in a beach house when we get to Croatia and there are lots of rooms, but don't worry there are enough", said Ron.  
They were now in the back of the car. Soon we stopped and Lee Jordan jumped in the back with them. Then Ron, Harry, Lee, Fred, and George started talking about Qution until they were almost back to the Burrow.   
"Boys, all they talk about is Qution," said Hermione.  
"Sorry, Hermione we didn't know you were so bored", said George.  
Then all the boys started to laugh. They arrived at the Burrow. Ginny greeted them at the door.  
"Hi Hermione", said Ginny.  
"Hi Ginny I'm glad there's a girl to talk to all they talk about is Qution." said Hermione.  
"Hey let's go up to my room I want to show you something.", said Ginny. Ginny was eyeing Harry in an appraising sort of way.  
"Sure", Hermione answered back and they ran up to her room.  
"Leave us to do all the work, Girls", said Ron. Ron grabbed Hermione's trunk. "Bloody, this is heavy, what do I expect it is Hermione's"  
Harry got Hedwig and Mr.Weasley got his trunk. Fred, George, and Lee got Lee's stuff. They put the entire luggage in a big pile, which already had the Weasley's stuff.  
"Harry", it was Mrs.Weasley. "Oh, you poor boy" said Mrs.Weasley and she hugged him tight.  
"Don't worry Mrs.Weasley I'm fine," said Harry.  
"Come on Harry lets go to my room before Fred and George try to sell you their jokes. They have been acting strange lately not that they always do been in their room mass productioning products I have no idea where they have been getting all that money. Just don't buy any gummi chews." Said Ron.  
Harry said and smiled,"Why not"   
"Just believe me you don't want any," said Ron.  
"Ok" he answered back. Fred, Lee and George hurried right to their room.  
"I wonder what the rush is," said Ron, "Probley went to show Lee their jokes"   
"Yea, probley" said Harry.  
"Alright here's my room, a bit messy haven't got a chance to clean it in a while" said Ron. Harry looked around Ron's room. They played a game of wizard chess. Ron won of course. Then they soon heard Mrs.Weasley calling them down for an early dinner. Ron and Harry met up with Ginny, Hermione, and Ginny's friend Mandy. They must have been in Ginny's room the whole time.  
"Kids outside. That's where we will be having dinner." said Mrs.Weasley. The table was already set. Bill, Persey, Charlie, and Mr.Weasley were sitting discussing ministry business.  
"Where are Fred and George and their friend. Oh, Charlie do might getting your brothers," said Mrs.Weasley.  
" Sure" Charlie replied.  
Finally Fred, George, and Lee came down. Harry ate the best meal he's had in a long time. Harry was sitting next to Ron and Charlie. Charlie started talking about Qution finals. Harry had totally forgot about the Qution Cup. He joined in on the conversation. Ron and Hermione were talking about what they have studied so far for the O.W.L's. To Harry' surprise they were laughing and having fun. They haven't argued yet.   
"All right everyone we should be going soon," said Mr.Weasley.  
" Great, I can't wait to go," said Hermione. Ron smiled at her; he was glad she was coming.   
  
  
  
  
Thank sorry it took so long review please 


	3. Major Wipeout

A/n hey sorry it took so long the chapter is definly better than the other enjoy  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anything  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 : Major Wipeout  
  
  
They all grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Halfway through their walk Hermione stopped them.  
"Wait I'm tried can we take a rest", she said.  
"Maybe it's because you took so many books", said Fred.  
"Well, if you want to move faster then you can carry them", replied Hermione.  
"Here Hermione take my bag and I'll carry yours" said Ron.  
"Oh, no Ron you don't have to carry it", said Hermione.  
"Oh, but I want to anything to help you" replied Ron.  
"Ok, if you want thanks a lot", said Hermione.  
"Ron wants to help that's a first", said George.  
"Hey there's a first time for everything", said Fred.   
Ron was much stronger than Hermione and much taller. He had grown to be 5foot and 10 inches. Hermione was only 5foot 3inches (a/n Hey that's taller than me). The whole way there Ron and Hermione were starring at each other in silcene. Finally they got there and found the portkey that transported them to a deserted beach. It was night. The water sparkled and shimmered with the waves. It was the perfect site. Behind them was the beach house. It was huge; it was more like a mansion. Everyone got their own room; Ginny and Mandy wanted to share. Harry went up to his room. There was one full size bed there and a closet. There was a note.  
  
Dear Guest,  
Welcome to our room, if you touch the red glowing stone and say what room in the house you want to go to you will be transported there.  
The maker of the house  
  
Cool I can go wherever I want. I don't have to walk. Cool! At that moment Ron appear in Harry's room.  
"Hey did you figure it out", said Harry.  
"Yea, it's easy I already stopped by everyone else's room expect Persey I reckon he might snap at me" replied Ron.  
" You better go I'm getting a bit tried", said Harry.  
"All right then I think I' go scare Hermione bye", said Ron. Then Ron used the stone and transported away. Harry laid on his bed and soon fell asleep.  
Harry woke up. He thought he could try the stone. He transported downstairs to the kitchen.   
"Hello Harry" It was Mrs.Weasley. She was making breakfast.  
"Where is everyone", asked Harry.  
"Fred, George, Lee, Ginny, and Mandy are still in their rooms. Author and Persey left to go the Ministry. Charlie, Bill, Ron, and Hermione left for an early beach walk. If you leave now you can catch them." Said Mrs.Weasley.  
"Ok, thanks" and he ran out the door. He stopped they were pretty far away.   
So he called, " Ron, Hermione"   
"Oh, Harry ok we will wait" called out Ron.  
" Thanks" yelled back Harry.  
Harry ran up to them. He was out of breath by the time he got to them.   
"Hey, why did you leave without me"  
"Sorry Harry we throught you were still sleeping", said Hermione.  
"That's ok I didn't know you were leaving, so how far are we going", said Harry.  
"Just up to that bridge", said Ron and he pointed up ahead.  
"What are we doing today", asked Harry.  
"Well after this walk are going to have breakfast, then hang out at the beach. Then at night we are going to go to a muggle club," said Charlie.  
" Really what's a club" asked Ron.  
"Well, it's like a big party with laser lights and dancing. You go here to have fun" answered Bill.  
"Oh, I don't like dancing", said Ron.  
"Don't worry it's really cool you will all like it" said Charlie.  
"Have you ever been to one?" asked Harry.  
"Yea, when we were last here, but only Bill and me went the rest were too little", said Charlie.  
"Kewl, How long are we going to stay at the club", said Harry.  
"Like around midnight I hope that's not too late for anyone", said Bill.  
"Well, I think it sounds dangerous, I don't want to go I rather study or read" said Hermione.  
"Oh, please that's all you do read, study, go to the library," said Ron.  
"Well I just want to be prepared as I can", said Hermione.  
"You are already going to get the highest O.W.L's in history you will probably even beat Persey, so come on they said it would be fun" said Ron.  
"Oh, alright as long as your not stubborn", said Hermione.  
"Me stubborn no way" said Ron.  
"Be quiet," said Hermione and she playfully punished Ron's arm. They already have been heading back. They reach the beach house.  
"Oh, you're back," said Mrs.Weasley. Ginny, Mandy, Fred, George and Lee were already sitting at the table.  
"Alright we have waffles for breakfast" said Mrs.Weasley.  
"Thanks Mrs.Weasley", said Hermione.  
"Ok let's go swimming", said George and Fred, George and Lee ran up to their rooms to get ready.  
"Yea, I better get ready too" said Ron.  
So, the rest of them went up to get ready. Harry guessed that he should go get ready too. So, he used the stone to go up to his room. He got his bathing suit on it was a very old one went Dudley was like 5 years old, but it fit him good. He got his towel and went back downstairs. Ron was there waiting.  
"Hey Harry you all set", asked Ron.  
"Yea, U?" asked back Harry.  
"Yea just waiting for Hermione", said Ron. Just then Ginny and Mandy came down from their room and started for the door.  
"Hey, Gin have you seen Hermione?" asked Ron.  
"Yea, she was still in her room when asked her if she was coming. She said it would be a while", said Ginny.  
"Ok thanks come on Harry no use waiting," said Ron.  
"Ok" said Harry. They went outside. Mrs.Weasley was lying in a chair. Ginny and Mandy were lying out on a towel trying to tan. Fred, George, Lee, Bill, and Charlie were in the water surfing.  
"Hey can we try?" Harry called out to them.  
"Sure" said Bill and he came up and gave them the surfboard.  
"Sweet" they said. Harry got on it first. He wasn't that good, but he tried. Then Ron got it he was really good, especially since it was his first time. He was almost as good as Charlie and Charlie was really good. Ron surfed over a couple of waves. Then Hermione came running.  
"Sorry took me so long", she said. Ron fell of his surfboard. He walked out to her  
"Hey what took", asked Ron, he obvious didn't hear what she just said.  
"Oh sorry Ron I had to wait for my suntan lotion to start working it takes 30 minutes ", she answered back.  
"Oh that's all right, Hey want to try," said Ron and he pulled his surfboard out of the water.  
"Mmm, I don't know, I don't think I`ll be very" said Hermione.  
"That's ok I'll help you" said Ron looking right at Hermione. Hermione thought how could she say no to him, he looked so adorable.  
"Well, ok but if I fall I swear Ron Weasley" he cut her off.  
"Don't worry it will be fine." he said. So, they rode out to the middle of the ocean. The waves were very big.  
"Ron, how dare you take me out here it is so dangerous" she yelled.  
"As, I said before don't worry. I'll be with you" yelled back Ron. At this they both climbed up on the surfboard. Ron put his arm around Hermione just as the wave came. They were surfing for about 10 second then crash.   
"Oh, man major wipeout" said some beach guy that was on the beach.  
"Oh, no" said Harry, Fred, George, Lee, Bill, and Charlie and they all jump in the water.  
"Do you see them" called Bill.  
"Not yet" said Harry. Just then Ron showed up on the surface of the water, yet he was still calling Hermione's mane. They have been searching for her for a while. Ginny, Mandy, and Mrs.Weasley joined in too.  
"Well I don't know where she couldn't have gone to," said Ginny.  
"Doesn't she know who to swim good" asked Mrs.Weasley. Ron was now catching his breath by the beach. Harry decided that would dive under to see if she was somewhere at the bottom. If he stay under with the gillyweed before he could now. He hoped. Hermione had helped him so much before. He dove under water. He saw her trying to get to the surface for air, but she started to lose air and sunk to the bottom. Harry dove down as deep as he could go. He grabbed her by the waist and started to go upwards to the air. He wasn't moving as fast as he thought he could, but finally made it up to the surface. Hermione wasn't breathing. She looked in an unconscious state. He ran with her in his arms to the shore.  
"Hermione, Hermione" Ron was yelling. She was very pale.  
"Wait she needs CPR" said Mrs.Weasley trying to remain clam.  
"What's CPR" asked Ron. He was panicking. Mrs.Weasley started to do CPR.  
"Harry she is going to be mad at me for almost killing her." said Ron.  
"I'm sure she wouldn't be to mad" said Harry.  
"Yea, but you know Hermione she always gets mad at me" said Ron sadly.  
Hermione was still unconscious.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
A/N What will happen next? Oh, I know know but you don't mhahahaha Do you think that I should put a space between the paragraphs? Let me know in a review! I need more REVIEWS PLEASE  
Thanks to all my reviewers  
daygogurl  
somekid(aka my brother)  
and me I am so lame I reveiwed my own fic Bye for now 


	4. Fine agian

A/n hey sorry it took so long I am very lazy and I am very busy reading other people's stories yea I read your stories but you don't read mine also if I had a little motivation in the form of more reviews hint hint lol well I should get to the story but I rather write more lets see well it is getting nice and only a few more days of school left I hate school well but that means final exams I am glad I am smart naturally and I don't have to study that much yea go me I have to six flags sometime I luv six flags you should go sometime if you live by one I live by six flag worlds of adventure it is sweet yea lol I got a season pass and so do my friends yea sweet yet they don't like roller coasters and I luv them I guess I have to ride with my brother ok you are still reading this lol you have no life just kinding I read the authors notes too well here's the story  
  
Disclaimer hey I don't own any harry potter ok well maybe wait no I don't own anything  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione was still lying there unconscious. Fortunatly Mrs.Weasley was still doing CPR. Ron went to get a pillow and a blanket for her.  
  
"Here I got the pillow and blanket" he said. He put the pillow under her head and kept the blanket for when she woke up. Then Mrs.Weasley preformed a simple spell and she woke up.  
  
"Mum why didn't you do that before you could have killed her" yelled Ron.  
  
"Well I read you are suppose to wait 5 minutes after unconsciousness" said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Mum is right" said Bill trying to clam down Ron.  
  
"Well all right then" said Ron and he sat down to Hermione on the beach. "Here put this around you" he said. And he put the blanket around Hermione.  
  
"Thanks for saving me" said Hermione.  
  
"Actually Hermione Harry saved you" said Ron blushing.  
  
"Oh, really Thanks Harry" said Hermione.  
  
"No problem any time" said Harry. Hermione hugged Harry.  
  
"Thank you so much" said Hermione again.  
  
He could tell Ron was getting jealous. "Actually Ron helped too" said Harry. Hermione down turned to Ron. He blushed a bight red color. They heard Fred, George and Lee laughing in the backround. Hermione now hugged Ron. Hermione was now blushing too.  
  
"Ok, Hermione you rest now" said Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry over here" called Fred.  
  
"Ok be right there" called back Harry. Harry walked over to where Fred, George and Lee talking and laughing.  
  
"Hey Harry we got an idea, but we need your help" said George. They were all smiling at each other.  
  
"Ok what is it" said Harry.  
  
"Well we were thinking of a plan to get Ron and Hermione together" said Fred. Harry looked over at his two best friends. Ron was making sure that Hermione was all right. It was a good thing they weren't fighting.  
  
"Well are you sure this is good idea I mean I don't even know if they like each other in that way" said Harry.  
  
"Well we do" said George.  
  
"yea, we have Ron a truth potion" said Fred.  
  
"really how cause he wouldn't just take one" said Harry.  
  
"Well we gave a piece of candy containing it" said Fred.  
  
"Wow you guys are good but still what about Hermione" said Harry.  
  
"Well we told Ginny to talk to her, but she hasn't reported yet." said George.  
  
"Ginny is in on this too, I don't know what if they know I am in on this then they will be very angry at me" said Harry.  
  
"oh come on they are perfect for each other they just have to realize it, will you do it Harry" said Lee.  
  
"Oh alright as long as they don't know" said Harry.  
  
"Excellent", said George "Ok here is the plan you know how we are going to the club well we are going to leave them there if than doesn't get them together I don't know what will"  
  
"Wait are Bill and Charlie in on it" said Harry.  
  
"Well they will be" said Fred.  
  
"What if they get lost and never come back" said Ginny. She was listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny they wouldn't get lost there smart" said Fred.  
  
"Well just want to be sure" said Ginny. Ron ran over to them.  
  
"Hey what you guys doing" he said.  
  
"Oh nothing Ron" said George.  
  
"Fine come on guys mum made lunch" said Ron.  
  
They ran over to where the picnic basket was laying out a few picnic tables. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at a table first. Fred, Lee and George tried to go sit with them, but Ginny and Mandy got there first.  
  
"Hi Hermione are you ok" said Ginny.  
  
"Yea I am fine thanks to Harry" she smiled at him. Ginny and Ron were over come with jealous.  
  
"So Harry how did you do it" asked Mandy.  
  
"Oh I just dove under water and got her it was nothing" he answered.  
  
"Wow" said Mandy. Mandy looked stunned. When they were done eating, Bill said he had bewitched the TV to get a game of the Chudly Cannons to watch. So, they all went inside the beach house. Inside there was a huge TV with a few couches around. Fred, George and Lee quickly claimed the couch in front of the TV. Then Harry, Ron and Charlie got the next one, and Bill and Mrs.Weasley got the two chairs on each side.  
  
"Oh I guess there isn't any room for us" said Ginny.  
  
"Don't be silly you guys can sit on the floor" said Ron.  
  
"Or somewhere else" said Fred and he whispered something to George and Lee. They burst into laugher.  
  
"That's ok guys I really don't like Quidith that much any way I need to caught up on my reading" said Hermione.  
  
"Come on Hermione you can come to our room" said Ginny. So they went up to their room.  
  
"Hey Hermione want to look at some muggle magazines Mandy brought some they got some really cute guys in them" said Ginny.  
  
"Well just for a while" said Hermione.  
  
"Great let me see I have I got Teen, Teen People, YM and Twist" said Mandy.  
  
"Oh, I will look at YM" said Ginny.  
  
"Ok I will look at Teen People" said Hermione. She looked at the celebrity she hardly knew.  
  
"Oh, guys look at this" said Ginny. It was one of those quizzes you see in the magazines.  
  
"Oh please Ginny that's for immature girls" said Hermione.  
  
"Mmm ok we will play with out you" said Ginny.  
  
"Ok the quiz is called Is He the Right Guy for you" said Mandy.  
  
"Oh this should fun" said Ginny.  
  
"Ok the first question Does he try to be with you as much as possible?" said Mandy.  
  
"Well I don't know I hardly ever hang out with him" said Ginny.  
  
"This quiz is boring" said Mandy as she read over it.  
  
"Yea it's no fun" said Ginny.  
  
"Well maybe because you guys never hang out with any guys" said Hermione.  
  
"and you are an expert on guys" said Ginny.  
  
"Well not really but I do hang around them 24-7" said Hermione.  
  
"yea we know" said Ginny.  
  
"You are so lucky to have two hot guys around you" said Mandy.  
  
"Oh please" said Hermione as she blushed. Ginny saw this as a perfect opportunity to get some answers.   
  
"So Hermione do you like like Harry or Ron if you know what I mean" said Ginny. Mandy giggled.  
  
"What I don't know what you are talking about Ginny" said Hermione and went back to looking at the magazines.  
  
"Come on Hermione isn't so obvious" said Mandy.  
  
"Come on Hermione even Mandy noticed and she doesn't even know you that well" said Ginny, "and you didn't go to visit Viktor Krum's house."   
  
"Hey that doesn't have anything to do with it plus I told you my parents wouldn't let me go" said Hermione.   
  
"Or you didn't want to make Ron mad" said Ginny.  
  
"What why would I care what Ron thinks" said Hermione. Right then Ron and Harry come in. Ron looked very hurt. Ron just sacred at Hermione, he must have heard Hermione last sentence.  
  
Harry was the first one to speak. "The quithion game is over" he said. Ginny could tell Ron and Hermione were mad at each other.  
  
"Sorry guys I guess I started it please don't get mad at each other" said Ginny.  
  
"Well I never got mad is it all her fault" said Ron.  
  
"Ok you are right, never mind what I said I wasn't thinking" said Hermione  
  
"Wow Hermione not thinking I never thought I would see the day" said Ron.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron Hermione was just said she was sorry and you have to make a smart alick comment" said Ginny.  
  
"Ok well we better get down stairs Mrs.Weasley is probaly done with dinner by now" said Harry  
  
"Come on Hermione" said Ron  
  
  
  
ok sorry it took so long I am a slow typer and writer lol so review review   
  
and review some more I love review please if you review my story I will go and read and review yours I promise unless your story is H/H or slash or anything else I don't like ok so  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	5. Out Clubing

A/n hey here the next chapter I really apastoin the flames as I called them even thought they made me sad I love you all you read my story you rock ok on with it and sorry I took so long I guess I am just lazy  
  
  
Chapter 5 out clubing  
  
They went downstairs, and ate their dinner. Then Bill said that they should start getting ready to go.  
  
"What get ready why can't I just wear what I am wearing now?" said Ron.  
  
"Ron you are suppose to look cool when you go to a club" said Fred and he looked over at what Ron was wearing. Ron had on a blue T-shirt and his swimming trucks.  
  
"Hey Hermione come to my room and bring all your clothes I will help you get ready" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh all right," said Hermione. The girls left.  
  
"What's up with them it's just a club," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, well come on Harry lets get ready," said Ron. They went up stairs.  
  
"So what do you wear to these things" asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno, lets ask Fred and George if they have anything we can borrow" replied Ron.  
  
"Hey Fred, George what are you guys wearing" said Ron. They were already ready. They all had kaki pants and a black shirt on with a blue or green or red shirts over them. (A/n sorry if they don't match I am not the best at fashion)  
  
"Wow wicked" said Ron.  
  
"Do you guys have anything we can borrow?" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, sure just look in the closet," said Lee. They open the closet. They both found a pair of kaki and Harry got a nice green shirt and Ron got a blue one.   
  
Back in Ginny's room, They were putting on their final touches. Mandy was putting makeup on Ginny. She finally finished. "Hermione do you want any makeup" asked Mandy.  
  
"No thanks ok" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione you will look good and maybe someone will ask you to dance" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh all right but don't put as much as you did on Ginny" said Hermione. Ginny was wearing a short black leather skirt with a tight purple tank top. Mandy was wearing a short black leather skirt too with a blue tank top. Hermione was wearing dark jeans with rhinestones on the ends and a red halter-top.  
  
"Wow Hermione you look great," said Mandy.  
  
"Well not as good as you guys" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm sure he will think you look great," said Ginny.  
  
"Who is he" asked Hermione.  
  
"You know he *wink wink*" said Ginny.  
  
"Ok whatever Ginny" said Hermione. Ron and Harry knocked on their door.  
  
"Come in," said Ginny. Ron and Harry came in the door. They starred at each other for about ten minutes.  
  
"Well we better get going the rest are probley waiting for us," said Harry.  
  
"Ok" said Ginny and Mandy. Harry, Ginny, and Mandy left.  
  
"Well Hermione we better go too" said Ron.  
  
"Oh all right, but I am missing important study time" said Hermione. They laughed.  
  
"Oh come on you," said Ron, "Before Harry gets to my sister" They laughed again.  
  
"Oh, come on you know Harry wouldn't do anything to your sister" said Hermione.  
  
"Yea sure" said Ron.  
  
"And plus Ginny likes him anyway" said Hermione.  
  
"Yea we don't need to reminded me," said Ron. They left the room and went downstairs. They were all talking downstairs in a whisper.  
  
Ron heard them saying that he was coming down "Hurry up here they come"  
  
"Hi guys ready to go," said Bill.  
  
"How are we getting there?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It isn't that far so we are walking" replied Charlie.  
  
"Bye be careful," said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Don't worry we will" said Fred.  
  
Harry looked in the kitchen; Persey and Mr.Weasley were having dinner. They must have just got home. They left the beach house and started to walk to the club. It was quiet and peaceful. The only sounds they heard were the waves crashing on the beach.  
  
"I hope it is fun there," said Ginny.  
  
"Of course it is" said George.  
  
"Yea I just hope there is some hot chicks there," said Fred.  
  
"Oh, please all guys think about are pretty girls," said Hermione.  
  
"Yea I know," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, come on, that's a seotpye" said Harry.  
  
"Sure Harry" said Ginny and she coughed, which sounded a lot like Cho Chang.  
  
"Oh guys be quiet," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey we are almost there," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, sweet look at the lights" said Lee.  
  
"Come on lets go in," said Ginny. So they entered the club. As they first got in they saw hundreds of teens dancing and having a fun time. They were many disco balls and laser lights around the club.  
  
"Sweet" said Ron.  
  
"Double that" said Harry. They started playing "Someone to call my lover"  
  
Back on the road again  
Feelin' kinda lonely  
And looking for the right guy  
To be mine  
  
Friends say I'm crazy 'cause  
Easily I fall in love  
You gotta do it different  
This time  
  
Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll drive a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
In fall so deeply in love  
He'll tell me I'm the one  
And we'll have so much fun  
I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe  
  
Ginny and Mandy found a group of girls to go dance with. Fred, George, Lee, Bill, Charlie wandered off in to the crowd. Ron, Harry and Hermione were left there.  
  
Alright maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
Alright baby come in  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call me lover  
Yeah baby come on  
  
I spoil them when I'm in love  
Given them what they dream of  
Sometimes it's not a good thing  
But I'm blind  
  
I love hard with everything  
Giving my all  
More than they  
I'll take my friends' advice this time  
I'll do it differently  
  
"Hey guys come on," said Harry.  
  
"No that's ok I don't dance to this kind a music," said Hermione.   
  
"Yea me too, even though I never heard it," said Ron.  
  
"Ok fine see you," said Harry and he walked over to a group of local's teens to have fun.  
Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll drive a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
In fall so deeply in love  
He'll tell me I'm the one  
And we'll have so much fun  
I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe  
  
Alright maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
Alright baby come in  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call me lover  
Yeah baby come on  
  
  
"It's a bit loud," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh do you want to sit down over there" said Ron and he pointed to a bunch of tables.  
  
"Ok good idea" said Hermione. They walked over to where the tables were. A bunch of teenagers were talking and having a good time. They sat down at an empty table. Some random kid came over to them.  
  
"Hey you guys from around here I never saw you before" said the kid.  
  
"Oh we aren't from around here," said Ron.  
  
"We are from London," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh sweet do you know JK Rowling" said the kid.  
  
"Mm no can't say I have heard of her" Hermione.  
  
"Oh wow no way never heard of her you must be very secluded," said the kid.  
  
"What is she" asked Ron.  
  
"A writer duh" said the kid.  
  
"Really a writer well Hermione read every book there is," said Ron.  
  
"Hey no I haven't, but what is the name of the book" asked Hermione. Just then a new slow song came on and a pretty girl asked him to dance  
  
"Well got to go see you guys around," said the kid.  
  
"Oh well he didn't answer my question" said Hermione. Everyone was dancing to the slow song that now all the tables were empty. The song was A Thousand Miles  
Making my way down town   
Walking fast  
Faces pass   
And I'm home bound  
  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
  
And I need you   
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
They saw Harry dancing with Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ron look" said Hermione and Hermione pointed to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny look at Ron and Hermione" said Harry.  
  
"There just sitting there I wish they would dance" said Ginny. Hermione got up. She looked around and she started to walk away.  
  
"Hey Hermione where are you going" Ron called out.  
  
"Oh I just saw everyone dancing and I thought that I should go dance too, it looks like everyone is already taken" said Hermione.   
  
Ron looked a bit hurt and said "Well if you really want to dance I guess I could try" and Hermione starred at him.  
  
"Well alright" said Hermione trying to hind the happiness. They walked out to where everyone was dancing. They put their arms around each other and started to dance.  
  
It's always times like these   
When I think of you  
And I wonder   
If you ever think of me  
  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in   
Your precious memory  
  
  
Cause I need you  
And I miss you   
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by,oh  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
  
And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory   
I,I don't wanna let this go   
I, I've fallen...  
  
  
Making my way down town   
Waking fast   
Faces pass   
And I'm home bound  
  
  
Staring blankly ahead   
Making my way  
Making a way   
Through the crowd  
  
  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you   
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
Cause you kow I'd walk a thousand miles   
If I could just see you...  
  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
If I could just hold you... tonight 


	6. All Alone

A/N hey sorry it took me so long I am very lazy I will talk later  
  
  
Chapter 6 All alone  
  
Ron and Hermione were out on the dance floor.  
  
"Hey Harry" said Ginny.   
  
" Aww" said Harry.  
  
"So when are we going to put this plan into action" asked Harry.  
  
" Oh I dunno ask Fred or George there the masters of the plan" said Ginny  
  
The song end.  
  
"Hey this is fun," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah and you didn't want to come," said Ron.  
  
"Ok fine you were right" said Hermione.  
  
"Come on lets go fine Harry and Ginny," said Ron. They walked around the club looking for Harry and Ginny. They found them dancing in a crowd.  
  
"Hey guys Having fun" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah we are having a great time," said Harry.  
  
"Kewl hey guys you have to see this it is sweet," said Ginny. They walked over to a corner where a bunch of kids were crowed around.  
  
"It's a strobe light," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh sweet" said Ron.  
  
"Oh my gosh Fred and George" said Ginny. They were break dancing around the strobe light.  
  
"Oh sweet" said Harry and Ron. They standed around them and started cheering with Lee.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione lets go," said Ginny " we can go over to those table. So they randomly walked over there.  
  
"Hey what's up?" said some random ugly kid.  
  
Ginny said "ewww".  
  
"Ok that was random," said Hermione. A slow song came on and two hot guys walked over to Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"So you girls want to dance" said the black hair one.  
  
"Oh sure" said Ginny and she got up and danced with him. Hermione got up and danced with his friend who was a red head. (A/N no there not Ron and Harry lol) Harry and Ron finished cheering for Fred and George since a slow song came on.  
  
"Fred yelled, " Oh come on I can't break dance to this"  
  
"Come Fred Lee lets go find some girls" George and they left. The crowd quickly left.  
  
"So where did Hermione and Ginny go" said Harry.  
  
"I dunno I think I saw them leave" said Ron.  
  
"Ok lets look around," said Harry. They looked around the club.  
  
"Hey I think I see them," said Harry.  
  
"Oh my gosh they are dancing with some random guys they don't even know" said Ron.  
  
"Oh come Ron Fred and George danced with lots of people they don't know" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah but there older and there guys" said Ron looking very angry.  
  
"Ron don't ruin their fun at least don't yell at them until the song is over" said Harry.  
  
"Ok fine but I am so yelling at Ginny she is only 14" said Ron. The song ended and Ginny and Hermione said bye to their guys and walked over to Harry and very angry Ron.  
  
"Hey guys" said Hermione.  
  
"Ginny what were you doing with that guy you don't know," said Ron.  
  
"I was dancing having fun" said Ginny looking up at Ron.  
  
"Hey Ginny where is Mandy" asked Hermione.  
  
"Mmm I dunno I better find her" said Ginny and she left.  
  
"Ok so you was your friend over there" asked Ron.  
  
"Just a nice guy" said Hermione.  
  
"Already replacing Victor," said Ron.  
  
"No I was just dancing what's your problem you're not my mother Ron," said Hermione. Harry knew this wasn't going good so he had to do something. He looked around fast, he saw something.  
  
"Oh come it's nothing lets go get some snowcones" said Harry.  
  
"Oh snowcones I love snowcones I hope they have lime" said Hermione and she ran over to where the snowcones were.  
  
"Oh well" said Ron and went to get a snowcones, "Mmm these are good what are they called again".  
  
"There called snowcones Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh kewl I will have to get mum to make some for me sometime" said Ron.  
  
"Ok what time is it," asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh like 11:30" said Harry "OMG 11:30 oh I got to go" said Harry and he quickly left.  
  
"Ok what's up with him" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh I dunno Oh well some on lets dance over there" said Hermione.  
  
Harry ran up to Fred and George who were dancing with some girls "Fred George over here" said Harry.  
  
"What Harry can't you see that we are busy" said George.  
  
"Yeah but its 11:30" said Harry.  
  
"Omg we have to find everyone and leave" said Fred.  
  
"Yeah and hope Ron and Hermione don't spot us" said George.  
  
"Come on Lee George Harry lets go," said Fred.  
  
"Ok lets find Bill and Charlie since Ginny is looking for her friend" said Harry.  
  
"Oh I think their in there," said Lee and he pointed to a room where a garud was there it was the bar.  
  
"Oh I guess we will just have to wait till they come out" said Harry, but lucky they just came out.  
  
"Bill Charlie it's almost midnight we got to hurry," said Fred.  
  
"Ok where is Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mandy," said Bill.  
  
"Remember the plan Ron and Hermione are staying here duh" said George. They walked around.  
  
"There they are" said Harry and they went over to where Ginny and Mandy were talking.  
  
"Hey Ginny we got to go now" said Bill.  
  
"Ok" said Ginny.  
  
"Hey where are Ron and Hermione" said Mandy.  
  
"Mandy we are leaving them here its part of the plan" said Fred. So they walked out and left. Ron and Hermione just finish dancing.  
  
"Hey where do you think Harry when" said Hermione.  
  
"I dunno maybe he saw a pretty girl and went to dance with her" said Ron. Another slow song came on. A nice pretty girl came up to Ron.  
  
"Hello would you like to dance with me?" said the girl.  
  
"No thanks" Ron said.  
  
The girl looked sad and said "Oh ok". And she walked away. Hermione looked surprise.  
  
"Why didn't you dance with her she was really pretty" she asked.  
  
"I would rather dance with someone else" Ron said and he smiled at her, "Would you like to dance Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at him "oh of course Ron" she said. They walked on to the dance floor and danced. They didn't take their eyes off each other the entire dance. When it was over they pulled away quickly and looked away and blushed.  
  
"Ron it is late" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh we better start looking for them," said Ron.  
  
"Ok you look over there I will look over here" said Hermione.  
  
"All right then" said Ron. Both looked around the club, but no one was to be found.  
  
"Did you find any one?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, just some kid who looked like Harry but there was no scar and his name was Jimmy" said Ron. (A/n my cousin is the kid, but I don't think he would be in a club lol)  
  
"Oh well they must have left without us" said Hermione.  
  
"What how could they do that they are going to get yelled at when I see them" said Ron.  
  
"Ok Ron lets just leave it's really late," said Hermione and she yawned.  
  
"Oh all right I am a bit tried too" said Ron and they left the club.  
  
"Come on I think the house is this way," said Ron.  
  
"Ok but you better be right" said Hermione.   
  
"Don't worry aren't I always right" said Ron.  
  
"You wish," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey" said Ron. They kept on walking.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" screamed Hermione and she tripped over a stick and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Hermione are you ok," said Ron running over to help her. Ron leaned down to help her to her feet. "You all right Hermione" asked Ron again.  
  
"Yeah fine thanks" answered Hermione.  
  
"No problem" said Ron and they walked back together  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n hey what's up I know I am so slow should I continue this because I am lazy and I don't know if I should since no one likes me please don't tell me I can't spell or anything I know that ok and please leave your sn if you have AOL mine is tooperfect0786 ok REVIEW 


End file.
